There is provided a device that estimates a configuration of a road, based on a result of observation by a camera or radar that monitors a running direction of a moving object. While a stationary object such as a delineator or a guardrail is present at a road edge, no stationary object is present on the roadway of the road. For this reason, when the position of the stationary object is known, the configuration of the road may be estimated.